Even Angels Can End Up Falling
by LuNa aNgEl777
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged and ready to start a life together.But when Kagome catches him cheating on her with a woman shes never seen before, Kagome goes threw a series of events to get back at him.But why is Sesshomaru helping her?


**Even Angels Can End Up Falling**

Summary- Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged and ready to start a life when Kagome catches him cheating on her with a woman shes never seen before, Kagome goes threw a series of events to get back at does the ice prince Sesshomaru have to do with this? He helps her of course! Getting back at Inuyasha is his favorite pastime! Will Kagome fall inlove again? Read and find out!

" " - Talking

' ' - Thoughts

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! is that all they know how to say? I mean come on if your going to grovel, at least do it right! Like instead of texting your sorry go to the person and tell them. Yes it takes more effort but it will work out better in the long if you can't because of distance then call so they can hear how sorry you are in your voice! So if they can't see you they can at least hear you! It's not hard! Not at all! Men need lessons on females don't you think?" Kagome rambled on as she set her fresh starbucks coffee down on the table and rubbed her sore red eyes.

Sango had come to her friends rescue about 2 hours ago when she heard her best friend crying over the phone. Aparently Inuyasha had done it this time, her and Miroku had been suspicious about him cheating about a year ago. When she and Miroku confronted him about it he never once denied the truth. When he said he would stop if they never told Kagome, Miroku agreed trying to give his friend the benefit of the on the other hand was a little ify about it, that was untill Kagome called her a few months later telling her to meet her at the nearest Starbucks. When she had gotten there she saw the biggest rock on Kagome's ring finger. Apparently Inuyasha had changed and Sango changed her mind.

For that year she and Kagome had been planning everything from the right location(which ended up being in a field around fall) down to what colour the flowers had to be on the napkins. Kagome didn't want her wedding to be big, but with having friends like herself and everyone else a small wedding was out of the question. So Kagome went along telling Inuyasha everything that was going on and everything seemed fine until Sango got the call from Kagome upset and flipping out. Kagome has said she went over to Inuyasha's appartment a little earlier then expected so they could go over last minute sitting arrangements and their vows. When she walked in everything was off. The lights, the T.V.

" And it's not like Inuyasha to leave the T.V off. So I walked around turning the lights on and opened some windows. It was so hot in that place, I do not know how he can handle it. When I walked in to the kitchen to turn the lights on to start our dinner, I found the asshole naked on the fucking floor covered head to toe in melted whipped cream and chocolate syrup! Fuck the place was a caught my eye though was the naked bitch next to him...Covered in the same thing...Sango it seemed like forever I was standing there in the doorway just looking at them. When I finally snapped out of it Inuyasha was already starting to get up so the only thing I could think of was to run. So I threw the towel at him and booked it out of there.I could still hear him screaming my name when I got in the elevator." Sango went to say something but Kagome put her hand up. " Oh wait it gets better... When I got out of the elevator I was still crying and I hit someone, when I looked up it was Sesshomaru! Friken Sesshomaru! Oh Sango I must have looked like such a stupid blubbering idiot!" She looked down at her hands, trying to think of what she ever did to deserve something so bad to happen to her.

Sango looked at her friends." Kagome whatever your thinking it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong here. And I'm sure Sesshomaru was over there to see Inuyasha, so I can only guess he found out why you where so upset coming from Inuyasha's apartment. And it's Sesshomary... Knowing him he probably didn't care being as how he's the cold hearted ice prince." She winked at the nickname she and her friends had given the rather large and handsome man during there days at college.

Just as Kagome was about to go back to the well deserved ranting, the doorbell rang. 'Saved by the bell' thought got up off her coutch and walked to the door, when she looked threw the little peep hole she saw nothing but blackness. Which wasn't normal.

" I'll give you one guess who it is?" she asked Sango as she opened the door. There in the hall way stood Kikyo, Yumi, and little Rin. Kikyo was the first one to ram Kagome and give her a hug. Then came Yumi then Rin who couldn't reach her neck, so she settled for Kagome's waist. Before Kagome could say anything Kikyo put up her hand to silence her. " I know what your going to say Kagome and I know your lying." she held up a bad and pulled out a tub of Ben&Jerry's ice cream.

" How did you know?" she asked as she grabbed the tub and a plastic spoon from her sisters bag. She ran back to the couch and plopped down.

" Call it twin telepathy." she giggled." I remember in college when you had something bad happen instead of locking yourself in our room and crying you raided the fridge of any and all ice cream." she and the others sat sown Kagome tempting to eat the ice cream with the plastic spoon, but that wasn't really working out for her.

" Why does ice cream always have to be so hard for the poor little plastic spoon! It never got a chance..." she held up her now broken spoon. She got up and stormed into the kitchen and came out holding a metal one." goodbye poor little plastic spoon. You never stood a chance!" she said as she threw the plastic spoon in the garbage. She sat back down on the couch and began to dig for the chocolate chips in the tub. When she got what she wanted a triumphant smile on her face she ate the ice cream and sighed, feeling much better. She opened her eyes to see everyone in the room staring at her.

" What!?" she asked as she shoved another big spoonful into her mouth.

" You just looked like you where going to devour the tub whole." Yumi giggled "Why can't you be like other normal girls and weep in silence?" she asked.

" Yumi you should know by now that's not how Kagome does in college when her and Hojo broke up? She made us all go to that one club..." asked Sango.

" Oh yes Sango I remember that place... No need to remind me."

" Wasn't that when you..."

" Got so drunk I got alcohol poisoning and mom had to come get me from the hospital? And I got grounded for like 3 months? Yup that's the place." Kagome smiled " Yumi you should know me I cry for an hour or two then I keep myself occupied so I don't think about it or anything that involves what happened." she went to grab another tub but Kikyo stopped her.

" Kagome this times different. You were engaged for goodness sakes! We would understand if you wanted to be left alone to cry or mourn just a little bit."

" Thanks I know you mean well but I would rather have you guys here. Plus how else am I going to see my little Rin!?" she poked the young girl who started to giggle.

" Aunt Kagome stop! That tickles!"

" Well it's not supposed to hurt now is it!?" she smiled.

" Kagome are you sure your okay?" asked Kikyo worry written all over her face. She had seen Kagome go threw a lot in their childhood and didn't want to see her get hurt anymore by anyone. When her and Hojo broke up that was horrible it took Kagome awhile to date and trust men again. Now after this she doesn't know if her and their friends can pick up the pieces.

" No i'm not fine Kik. But what else can i do? Then try and stay happy."

" You can be mad for one! Your kind of freaking us out when your so happy all the time" she nudged her and laughed.

" Ha ha Kik, I am mad but theres nothing I can do...or is there?..." she raised her eye brow knowing exactly what she could do. A plan already formulating in her head that would make Inuyasha feel so horrible and mad it would drive him crazy. And get him back for what he did.

" Kik, Sango I don't like that look on her face..."

" Well you know what they say Yumi... Hell Have no fury like a woman scorned."

* * *

Inuyasha watched as his life just ran threw the door and in the elevator. ' How could I have done this to her..?' He looked at the woman on the floor. Yura.. That name left a bad taste in his mouth yet he still said had been in on business from Japan to tell him and Sesshomaru how things where going there with their father. Everything was going smooth... Until after Sesshomaru left that is. That's when she started coming on to him. They had a thing a year ago but Miroku and Sango found out, so he stopped what ever he was doing with her in a deal with them. If he didn't cheat they kept their mouths shut about the whole thing. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, so in the deal he dumped Yura like yesterdays trash and two months later asked Kagome to marry him. He thought it would be great, he could stop cheating and they both could be happy... Boy was he wrong... Yura had slithers her way back into his pants and now he has to pay for it dearly.

Before he could tell her to get the hell out of his apartment there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it but it swung open and in walked Sesshomaru. Blackberry in hand not bothering to look up. " Sesshomaru you can't just walk into peoples homes like that!"

Sesshomaru just took a short glance up then looked back down and began what he was doing." Inuyasha if you had been listening then screwing this slut" he motioned over to Yura who was already standing and walking towards the bathroom." then you would of heard that this Sesshomaru had knocked before entering your home. Also if you would remember in that little brain of yours that you owe me the files on the new Shikon building."

" oh right.... Stay right there and don't friken more got me." he ran to his study grabbed the files his brother needed and ran back, stopping at the bathroom door for only a second to make sure Yura was in the shower. When he got back Sesshomaru was in the same spot only moving his hand to do something on his blackberry. He walked over to Sesshomaru and handed him the files. " Here now go I'm not in the mood for you right now." walking to the door Inuyasha held it open and watched as his brother stared at him then began to walk over to the door. Right before Inuyasha could close the door, there was a foot blocking his way. ' what the hell' he thought.

" Oh I seen Kagome just before I got on the elevator. She seemed rather upset, that wouldn't have anything to do with the slut in your shower now would it." He smirked as he removed his foot from the door and started walking to the elevator knowing that he had gotten in to his brothers head without even trying.

Inuyasha slammed the door shut and stormed into the bathroom.

" Inuyasha? Baby is that you?"

He's skin crawled at the name. He looked at the curtain which contained the second most person he wanted to kill at the moment. Sesshomaru being the first. When she pushed the shower curtain aside and began to wrap the towel around her body she looked at him and winked. That did it he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her to the front door.

" Oh Inuyasha you know I love it rough!" she he opened the door and threw her out though she looked a little confused. Then she smiled thinking it had something to so with sex. Inuyasha just scowled. " Public sex Inuyasha? I thought you wanted to keep our little thing a secrete? Well since that little bitch isn't around anymore I guess it's a great way to come out and say we are together!"

" Shut up you Slut your fired! Don't you ever come near me or anyone I know ever again, do you understand me? If you do so help me god I will make sure your life is a living hell! And you wont be able to get a job anywhere ever again if you do! You will be looking for sex as money for your next meal if you do!" He looked at her shocked face, fear all over it. He walked back in to his apartment and slammed the door in her face.

' now I need to talk to Kagome.' he tried to call her but someone was on the phone so he text her telling her how sorry he was. Over and over again he text her until he felt like his thumbs were broken. Finally he got ahold of her on the phone by blocking his number.

" Hello?"

" Kagome?"

" Inuyasha? What the hell do you want? You have no right to be calling me now!"

" Kagome don't hang up let me explain."

" Inuyasha theres nothing to explain and nothing to talk about."

" Yes there is! I love you! Please lets meet, and talk about this?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew if she said no he was going to keep calling her until she did. She looked at her friends and winked, this was perfect for her plan. " fine but I'm picking the place got it?"

" yes what ever you want I'll be there"

" A couple friends and I are all going to elements Friday night. Be there at 12 ish or you don't get the chance to talk got it?"

" yes I'll be there at 11:45 so I know I'm there on time... Kagome?"

" What Inuyasha I don't got all day. I have things to do people to see, and a tub of Ben&Jerry's ice cream calling my name." She looked over at Kikyo who was pulling some out of the fridge for everyone. " so talk fast."

" I love you"

'Click'

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Hello Everyone! how's it going!? So this is my third story I am writing! I know I hardly have the other ones finished but when you got to right you got to right. I thought of this story when my ex was pissing me off. So I grabbed a pen and paper and started writing. I know what your all thinking now. let him get you mad more often so you can finish more. LoL I thought that too. So I hope you liked the first chapter of **Even Angels Can End Up Falling **=) Please R&R and if there is anything I can do any ideas you may have I would love to hear them!

I do not own Inuyasha and Characters. Or Starbucks and Ben&Jerry's. All of these would be awesome to own... Sadly I don't even have the money to own them.

Peace.

Luna Angel.


End file.
